


Just Say Yes

by plinys



Series: Skimmons Week 2014 [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2270814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Marry me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Say Yes

**Author's Note:**

> And Skimmons week is all wrapped up, my list prompt for the week is Future, so here's that!

“Marry me,” Jemma says one day, when they’re sitting around doing nothing special.

It wasn’t like the words were unexpected, in fact, she had been planning to say them for quite some time, had thought of millions of ways to propose, even jokingly asked the guys if they would help her stage a flashmob in order to make her proposal overly dramatic.

Of course, this was because Skye had always intended to be the one to do the whole proposing thing, not the other way around.

Not that she minded that it had been Jemma to blurt the words out over their morning cup of tea.

She had yet to respond, of course the answer would be so simple, just saying _yes_ like she so eagerly wanted to, should have been simple.

But something, the unexpectedness, the shock, the joy; _something_ made her freeze up.

Which lead her most amazing girlfriend, _fiancé_ , to jump to all of the wrong conclusions.

“Sorry,” Jemma says, flushing so that even the tips of her ears turn a bright pink, “sorry, I shouldn’t have just- but you’re so wonderful and I – I don’t even have a ring, honestly,” she’s nervous and rambling and Skye knows she needs to say something to stop her from rambling, some way to put her at ease.

Though saying, “I have one,” might not have been the most clear of answers.

At least, it wasn’t if Jemma’s adorable confused look was anything to go off of.

So she clarifies, “I have a ring,” smiling she adds, “for you, actually. I’ve been carrying it around, waiting for the right moment.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean,” and Skye laughs, a slightly self-deprecating laugh, “I’ve been trying to figure out how to propose to you for the past month, and you just beat me to the punch.”

“Oh god,” she laughs, but her laugh isn’t self-deprecating like Skye’s, instead its intensely wonderful and so overjoyed that for a second Skye worries that she’ll start crying from joy, but somehow she holds herself together and says, “so, that would be a yes then.”

“Of course it is,” Skye agrees, “and from you that’s a-“

“Yes, yes, I would very much like to marry you as well, if that wasn’t abundantly clear before?”

She makes a non-committal noise before shrugging her shoulders, “you know, you could make it more clear,” winking at Jemma, just to watch the way she flushes even more.

“And how would that be,” she asks, her own lips turning upwards in clear amusement.

“Mhmm, well I could think of a few ways,” Skye says, pushing her cup of tea out of the way, to fix Jemma a more than mischievous glance over their table top.

Her breath catches ever so slightly, when she replies, “oh yeah,” and Skye cannot be too sure which one of them moved first, but they’re kissing and everything is so wonderful that she cannot seem to care who made the first move.

Later, she’ll slide a ring onto Jemma’s finger, before Jemma happily return the favor, and they’ll lace their hands together like they have no intention of letting go.

There will be a time where she says the word _fiancé_ as if it’s the most normal thing in the world, and she spends hours smiling at Jemma as she puts her organizational skills to use in planning them the best wedding the world has even seen.

And eventually they’ll get a call from work wondering where the two agents have disappeared off to and why they never showed up for work that day, a call which Skye will answer simply by saying, “we’re getting married, bitches,” before hanging the phone up, and silencing Jemma’s protests that she was being rude, by kissing her until she can’t talk anymore.

But there would be time for all of that later.

Right now, all she could bring herself to care about, was getting her _fiancé_ out of her shirt as quickly as possible.

“Your wedding dress better not have so many buttons,” Skye groans, when she finally manages to get it open.

“Oh please, if you had your way we would be getting married in our birthday suits!”

“Could that be arranged?”  


End file.
